It is extremely popular for hunters to position liquid scents at different locations to attract game such as deer. Various types of liquid scents can include deer urine, food, combinations thereof, and the like. Popular types of liquid scent dispensers have included hanging dripping bags to trees, or laying dripping bags on the ground, where the liquid dispensers are located adjacent to the hunter. However, there are problems associated with liquid scent dispensers.
Dispensing the liquid scent on the ground can have a limited life since the liquid scent can easily dry and or soak into the ground and no longer work. Additionally, many liquid scent dispensers have a one-time life, and cannot be reused, causing the hunter to have to continuously purchase new dispensers over time.
Another major problem is that the approaching deer can also smell the hunter which causes the game to avoid the area where the hunter is located. Also, requiring the dispensers to hang from trees limits the locations of the hanging dispensers to be only located where trees are located which limits the placement of the dispenser.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.